


The BF Situation

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Theo is A dumbass, Thiam, but they fit together, liam is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: There's a new boy at school who Liam really likes. He thinks they might've even been flirting a little and he's excited about what'll happen. But the next day, Theo's distant. Eventually Liam finds out that the entire school thinks he's been dating his best friend, Mason, for years now and someone has warned Theo off. Time for Liam to straighten this whole mess out.





	The BF Situation

**Author's Note:**

> For Gilly, because she prompted it.  
> For Francis, because they are simply the best. ♡

   
Liam runs down the corridor as fast as he can. Late for biology. Again.    
But this time it really wasn’t his fault! How should he sense that the alarm clock would choose just this morning to quit it’s job?   
His speed let’s him fly around the next corner and further down the hallway.   
Or at least it would have, but really Liam just runs straight into a wall. A very soft wall. A soft wall that makes a surprised sound and falls backwards, pulling Liam down with it.   
   
When Liam opens his eyes again, he sits on the lap of a boy (turns out that there didn’t just grow a wall behind this corner and that Liam simply run into another human being).   
Neither of them says anything, the boy just lies there, propped up on his elbows, looking at Liam with wide eyes that have the colour of sea glass and Liam stares back, his brain trying to connect all the things happening at once, while simultaneously processing the beauty of those eyes.   
Finally he settles on the most important thing: “Hi, I am Liam.”   
The boy chuckles, lightly shaking his head. “Do you greet all the new people like that? Because if that’s the case I need to go buy some protectors to survive this school...”   
Liam can feel the redness creeping up his neck and he scrambles to get up, eyes avoiding his victim and searching for his bag pack instead.   
When he is on his feet again, he extends a hand.    
“I am so sorry, it’s just that I am really late and- oh my god! Are you hurt? Do you need a doctor? I can call my dad?”   
Laughing, the boy pulls himself up with the help of Liam’s hand, not letting go of it as he stands upright again. He softly squeezes it. “Calm down, okay? Take a deep breath. I am fine, I don’t need a doctor, you are not that strong, you know?” he winks at Liam. Honest to god winks. Liam can’t believe it.   
   
“Mr. Dunbar. What are you doing here?” cuts a voice through the hallway, Mr. Finch stalks towards them, her face promising trouble.   
Uh-Oh...   
“Oh, that is completely my fault Ma'am. Liam here just wanted to bring me to my biology class. This is my first day and I am already lost”, an innocent smile accompanies the boys explanation as he lets go of Liam’s hand and holds out a piece of paper to the teacher.   
She takes it, her eyes quickly scanning over the text on it, before she nods and turns around.   
“Alright. I will let it slide. Now come on you two, before you miss more of the lesson.”   
   
   
Ten minutes later the boy, Theo how he just introduced himself to the class, slides into the seat next to Liam, a bright smile on his face.   
“Hey blue eyes, long time no see.”   
   
 Liam laughs, sliding his book towards Theo so that they both can read the introduction text for today’s task. “You really saved me, you know? Mrs. Finch hates it when people are late. How can I repay you? Maybe a coffee after school?”   
Theo stays silent and Liam holds his breath. Did he come on to strong?   
Then Theo laughs again, happily this time. “How could I say no to such a pretty face?”   
Liam blushes once again, but when he opens his mouth to answer a loud coughing reminds him that he probably shouldn't anger Mrs. Finch any more today, so he just smiles back, enjoying the rush of endorphins through his veins.   
   
The next time Liam sees Theo is at lunch break. After biology they parted ways – Liam towards his AP history class, Theo following two guys for AP chemistry.   
When Liam catches sight of the dark haired boy in the white shirt, he blatantly ignores whatever his best friend Mason is telling him and waves enthusiastically to catch Theo’s attention.    
“Theo! Over here!”   
The boy looks almost relieved when he makes his way towards the two friends, but quickly a flirty smile replaces the insecurity on his face.   
“Hey Liam, did you miss me already?”   
“Pfft... _no.._.”    
“Very convincing.” And there is that damned wink again. _This shouldn’t look as sexy as it does..._  
  
Liam pouts. “I just thought that maybe you want to have some company and not eat alone like a looser on your first day.”   
Theo laughs easily and then he finally sits down next to Liam, while he sets down his tray he shoots a friendly smile towards Mason. “Hey, you are in my math class. Jason right?”   
“Almost got it”, the dark skinned boy smiles back, “it’s Mason. How is Beacon Hills treating you so far?”   
All three of them dive into a light conversation about Theo’s first day and his previous school. And when the bell rings Liam finds himself with an almost full plate, so concentrated on Theo's story that he forgot to eat.   
Hastily the blond scarves down the rest of his pasta and slides the apple in his bag for later.    
“What do you have now?” he asks Theo when they get up to discard their dishes.   
   
It turns out that their time tables are pretty similar, only the AP subjects – history, music and english for Liam; chemistry, math and art for Theo – seemed to diverse.   
   
Four hours later, Liam waves one last time before he closes the front door behind him and listens to Theo’s truck driving away. He leans his head against the wood and sighs happily.   
The butterflies in his stomach that slept for so long, finally stretch their wings again.   
   
~♤~   
   
Liam hated getting up early. And he especially hated getting up early if it meant going to school.   
Somehow today, he is wide awake. Jumping out of bed as soon as his alarm sounds, pulling on fresh clothes and then he is off to breakfast.   
   
Jenna Geyer stops dead in her tracks as she walks into the kitchen to prepare the coffee. Never, not in all the years that her son had to wake up early and go to school had she seen Liam being this cheery in the morning.   
“Good morning honey”, she carefully says, not really believing her eyes yet, “You are awake already.”   
“Morning mum!”, Liam grins at her around his mouth full of cereal, “I made you coffee!”   
That was it. The last straw.    
“Liam, what is happening? Did you drink coffee?”   
If there is anything that Jenna learned with Liam it is that you should never, ever let him have any kind of caffeine. IED and his general high level of energy don’t go well with stimulating substances.   
But Liam only rolls his eyes. “No mum, I just got up early today and thought I could prepare this for you.” He gestures at the steaming cup of black goodness on the counter.   
   
 _Just don’t question it. Enjoy while it lasts._ Jenna decides to listen to her inner voice.    
Teenage boys are weird.   
   
~♤~   
   
By the time Liam reaches the school property, he is practically bouncing on his feet and his heart flutters excitedly as he barely registers the people flowing past him in the hallways.   
And then he sees the desired face in the crowd.   
“Theo!”   
But the other boy already turns around from where he is standing at his locker, he walks away and disappears between the other students.    
For a moment Liam hesitates, had Theo not heard him? Yes, that has to be it.   
   
~♤~   
   
Three hours later Liam has to reconsider this conclusion. Theo was definitely avoiding him. And he was good at it. The closest Liam had gotten to him was one row behind at econ in second period.   
Lunch period is nearing it’s end and Liam once again ate barely half his meal, he had been too busy staring a hole in Theo's back. The dark haired boy pointedly ignored him and sat down with two guys from his chemistry class, both of whom seemed very invested in their new friend already - a thought that had Liam clench his teeth. _I saw him first!_   
   
Mason across from him had long since stopped trying to make conversation and happily typed away on his phone, chatting with his boyfriend Corey, who went to another school, the majority of their break.   
Now he raises his head, eyes still shining with joy over whatever topic he just talked with Corey and watches Liam carefully.   
“You know this is getting creepy by now, right bro?”   
Yes.    
“I don’t know what you are talking about”, Liam’s eyes didn’t even leave Theo’s back.   
“U-hum...”    
Mason doesn’t sound very convinced and if Theo hadn’t decided to get up and walk towards the exit, Liam would have had a proper retort for his traitorous best friend, but since this would be his last chance to talk to Theo, he just jumps out of his chair, nearly tipping it over and speed walks after the boy.   
He reaches the hallway just in time to see Theo entering the toilets and so he follows him inside, staring angrily at the two freshmen until they flee outside; sometimes having a bad reputation has it’s perks.   
When Theo steps out of his cabin he stops dead in his tracks as he is confronted with Liam leaning at the sinks, arms crossed in front of his chest, a determined look on his face.   
The confusion lasts for about 30 seconds, then Theo's eyes turn to ice again and he pushes past the blond to wash his hands.   
Liam sighs. “Theo please. You ignored me all morning. What did I do wrong? I thought we really hit it off yesterday.”   
“We did”, Theo finally says, voice as cold as his eyes, “but that was before I got to know about your _boyfriend_. And you know what? Six month ago I wouldn’t even have cared if I stole someone’s partner. But not anymore. I am sorry Liam, but you are too late, I won’t be ‘the other guy' for you. Because now I know how much it hurts to get cheated on. And let me tell you, I won’t do this to anyone, not even for a guy like you.”   
   
For a moment they just stand in front of each other, Theo breathing heavily and Liam frozen in spot, not really believing what he just heard.   
When he gets no answer, Theo just snorts, shaking his head in despise before he nearly runs out of the door, leaving Liam behind, still unmoving.   
   
~♤~   
   
“He said what?!” Mason nearly screamed. The friends sit in Liam’s bedroom and the dark skinned boy almost falls from the bed when Liam tells him the news.   
“I know right? I never even had a boyfriend! And even if, cheating? Do I really come across as a guy who would cheat on his partner?”   
“Wait a minute”, Mason suddenly remembers another important detail, “Who does Theo even think is your boyfriend?”   
“Well... it’s you.”   
This time Mason does fall to the floor.   
   
To be fair, when Liam had recovered from Theo’s rant and started subtly asking around for his imaginary boyfriend, his reaction had been a similar one to Mason’s.   
The only difference is that his best friend digests his shock quicker, he tilts his head thoughtfully, finger tapping at his chin.   
“I suppose I can kind of see it. You and me, I mean.”   
“Are you serious right now? You are like my brother, Mase!”   
“I know!”, Mason hastily says, “but you have to confess that sometimes-“ the rest of his sentence is muffled by a series of pillows hitting him in the face.    
   
~♤~   
   
Theo knew this would not be a good day from the start.   
First he fell asleep again after shutting of his alarm, leaving no time for breakfast, then his truck decided it would be a good time to not start right away and when he finally arrived at school only the furthest parking slots were open so he had to run to make it in time for his first period.   
 And if that wasn’t enough, now that he sits in the cafeteria at last having a full tray in front of him (hunger makes even the mashed potatoes with red beans and questionable chilli con carne look desirable) he can't even enjoy the food because someone decided to interrupt _again._   
Could this day get any worse?   
After looking up to see who just calmly asked if the seats on his table were taken, Theo deducted that yes, the day could get worse.   
Mason Hewitt. The _boyfriend_.   
   
“Look, I did not touch him”, Theo sighs instead of answering Mason’s question, “he flirted with me, I am new and didn’t know you exist. I don’t want any trouble, okay?”   
To his surprise Mason starts laughing. _What the hell is so funny?_   
   
Mason recovers quickly as he sees Theo’s face.   
“Sorry, I shouldn’t be laughing at you. It’s just... Liam and I are best friends. Since we were toddlers, we do anything together. And yes, we are close, closer than other friends, but we are not boyfriends.”   
“What?”   
“Liam is so single, he might as well launch an album next Thursday.”   
Theo groans, letting his head fall on the table. “I am such an idiot...”   
   
“I am not disagreeing on that”, a new voice says behind Theo, “but I could be convinced to forgive you.”   
Liam. The boy places his tray next to Theo’s and steps forward with a wide grin.   
“Lets show everyone how very much _not_ together Mason and I are?”   
   
Theo laughs, still a little breathless from all the informations, but one thought is clear in his mind.   
Liam is single, Liam was flirting with him, Liam is here now and all he wants to do is kiss him.   
Slowly he gets up, standing directly in front of Liam, extends his hands, cupping Liam’s face and just lingers for a moment, still not really believing he gets to do this, as an impatient sound falls from Liam’s lips and in the next second Theo feels the boy's mouth on his own. Ams wrap around his waist and Theo lets his fingers wander higher to grasp at the gold blonde mess on Liam’s head.   
   
   
Maybe this day isn’t so bad after all... 


End file.
